Ultra Team 2.0
'''Ultra Team 2.0 '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis After Clip's death, his son, Clasp, is attempting to avenge his father. Clasp decides on bombing Flakerot and warning everybody he will only stop when he finds Clasp's killer. He first sends his brother, Flint, to wreak havoc. Meanwhile, Robert Jacob showcases more technology and vehicles for the Ultra Team, renamed the Ultra Team 2.0. Gold Tooth is bailed out by Clasp and given a naked bike in order to steal artifacts from the museum. Gold Tooth breaks in riding his chopper and finds all sorts of artifacts to steal, but he settles on the golden Skiteasaurs that he lost previously. Ted Fleming hears of Gold Tooth stealing the statue, and boards a super tricycle in order to stop Gold Tooth. Gold Tooth notices Ted, and tries to shoot him down with his golden pistol, but Ted fires a missile at Gold Tooth, which knocks him off the hi-tech motorcycle and hits himself on the road, dying. Ted dismounts the supertrike and takes the valuable statue, drives his trike back up to the museum, and returns the golden statue to it's exhibit. Flint and Dyna Mite rob the Flakerot bank and steal a safe full ill-gotten loot aboard their Super Airboat. Terrence boards a powerboat in order to stop the henchmen on their river heist. Terrence shoots the airboat with rockets, which land in the hydrofoil airboat's propeller, blowing up the entire airboat, killing Dyna Mite and Flint in the process. Terrence boards the remaining hydrofoil and takes back the safe and the money spilled, in addition to Dyna Mite's dynamite, and drives off with it on his waterjet. Clasp, infuriated by the death of his brother after being taunted by Glender who is holding Flint's head, tickles Glender's nose with a quill, causing him to sneeze allover himself, suffocating himself in the nostril nuggets. Clasp places a mind control device in Glender's snout, bringing him back to life. Clasp decorates Glender in slimy green jelly, and renames him to Doctor Disaster. Dr. Disaster plans to coat Flakerot in slime. He fills canisters with the sticky slime and attaches these to his helicopter. Robert drives a pickup truck in order to stop Disaster from pouring the goo onto the city. Robert drives his four wheeled truck into a gate and starts a four wheeled pursuit. Doctor Disaster attempts to drop a slime canister on Robert to slow him down, but Robert shoots the canister with his guns, knocking it away. Disaster drops another slime canister on the four wheeled-truck, but Robert shoots it with a missile, sending it back to Disaster's helicopter, landing in the helicopter's propeller, causing it to crash to ground. Disaster gets out of his chopper and challenges Robert to a fight, but Robert shoots Disaster with another hidden missile, killing Disaster, and sending slimy green jam all over the place. Robert drives away, cringing about the fact that a second member of the Ultra Team turned malicious, and a second one had died. Clasp makes a mess all over his family's house after hearing that Disaster was also killed, and ends up destroying his entire home. Clasp then gets out a robot he built and decides to use it to terrorize Flakerot. Robert and Florence glimpse over the city and find the Clasp's robot destroying Flakerot. Robert boards a quad bike while Florence boards a super jet and they go off in attempts to stop Clasp. Clasp uses the robot to grab three tourists one at a time and burn them. The first one he burns by using "toast" on the heat meter. The next one he burns using "grill". He burns the final one by using "flambé". Robert shoots a harpoon onto the robot, spinning it on the automaton's leg, causing it to trip over. Once the AI trips, it's body splits in half, but continues to function. Clasp uses the claw to grab the quad and uses it's harpoon to hook the legs close to the body, which the rampaging robot reattaches to it's body. Clasp attempts to kill Robert by stomping and crushing his ATV with the monster robot. However, Robert escapes in time and shoots his harpoon at the robot multiple times, and the robot uses the flame laser in attempts to burn Robert, but Florence flies in front of the flamethrower, causing the Greek fire to deflect on the cockpit of the super jet, burning the mechanism holding Clasp's escape vehicle and burning the machinery allowing the upper half of the robot to be used as a vehicle. Florence and Robert work together by using missiles and harpoons in order to destroy the robot, sending nuts, bolts, corks, screws, and wiring everywhere, and causing the golem to fall apart, with the robot's falling onto the flame arm, burning Clasp to death. Robert gathers every member of the Ultra Team onto an Aerial Defense Unit, and brings them to a satellite broadcaster belonging to the Clip in order to stop them for good. Robert flies the helicopter to the satellite broadcaster. Magma Commander, a member of the Clip, is unleashing his magma-drones on the City. Robert goes over a layout on how they are going to neutralize the drones and save the city. Terrence is given the honor to drop down the zip lines, which the Ultra Team will use to get down to the satellite broadcaster. The Ultra Team zip lines down onto the satellite broadcaster. Magma Commander notices the Ultra Team, and unleashes his magma drones on them. Robert joins in on the action, flying the ultimate air vehicle into some of the Magma Drones, killing them with the triple blades of the Aerial Defense Unit. Magma Commander sends out more Magma Drones, and the Ultra Team continues. Robert tells the Ultra Team that all of them are robots except for himself and his brothers, and that disabling the satellite will also kill all of them. They accept their heroic sacrifice, as Robert says his last goodbye. Vanessa and Ted stall the Magma Commander while Florence, Zoe, Scarlet, and Jake fight the Magma Drones, as Robert sneaks inside and disables the satellites, neutralizing the drones and killing all of the Ultra Team members except the Jacobs, and killing Magma Commander. The remaining Ultra Team fly away back to Flakerot. The Jacobs are yet again regarded as heroes due to a camera at the satellite broadcaster, which filmed the Ultra Team doing everything, but Robert tells them he is sorrowed over some members of the Ultra Team being killed, but he gives a speech about life and death, saying that not everything can last forever, from a newborn first being born to decease of them as they become old and crippled, and that he is satisfied with what the Ultra Team did, and declares a party at night, officially ending the Ultra Team. Trivia * This is the third half-hour special. The first was Rainforest Temple, the second was Ultra Team, and the fourth was Venture Race. Allusions * Undertale: Dating Fight plays during the scene when Robert chases Doctor Disaster. Category:Episodes Category:Season One